Is It Jealousy?
by OrangeGem
Summary: Ok, New Chappie has just been released! . . . Also please Read, Review and Comments..........ALSO I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!
1. Is it Jealousy?

Is it Jealousy?

"Strawberry Check" Shouted Ichigo as the gang defeated yet another pretisite. "Yay for Mew Mew"! Shrieked Pudding as she jumped onto Ichigo's back with Joy. The girl's had yet again saved the world from,… well you could say Aliens. To be more precise aliens like Pai, Tart and Kishu. As the girls finished goofing about they realized the needed to transform before people began to make a ruckus. Beep beep. Zakuro lifted her arm and realized it was already 3 o'clock. "Oh, guys I've got to a Photo Shoot."

"Aww, ok we'll see you later then" shouted Pudding and Ichigo, as Zakuro ran towards a taxi. For a while now Lettuce had been staring at Ichigo.

"Hey Lettuce, what's this new staring trend then"? asked Mint Sarcastically. "Oh" Lettuce blushed and turned away from the group. Pudding crept behind her and leapt onto her shoulder.

"Lettuce, your being quite today, huh?" asked Mint while nudging Lettuce's right arm. Lettuce looked down and said it was nothing. Ichigo began to stare at Lettuce. Finally Lettuce caught sight of her staring with a questioning face. Ichigo Smiled... "Well, since the mess is cleaned up we better go back to Cafe Mew Mew"

"Yay" Shouted Pudding as she jumped up and down the road, bouncing back towards the Cafe!

"Hey wait for us" Shouted Mint and Ichigo as they began to follow Pudding. Lettuce was still staring at her shoes, with thoughts going in and out of her head. `Ichigo, don't bother cleaning up the dishes. I'll do it later' and `Ichigo, you did a great job defeating that pretisite today'. Why? All a sudden Lettuce was thinking of Ryou. She was remembering..Remembering him being kind to Ichigo Lately. She began to wonder why, they use to have so many fights, but now they get on good enough to begin d-da-DATING!  Oh, no!

Lettuce shook her head and laughed to herself ending it with a goofy chuckle. As Lettuce finished rubbing her eyes and opened them widely she saw 2 large blurry heads. 1 fairly blue and one red. "Eh" urged Lettuce. She was still standing in the park.

"Come on lettuce, were not gonna drag you their" shouted Mint as she began to run to catch up with Pudding again. There was a short silence between Ichigo and Lettuce. "Lettuce, are..are you sure your ok"? asked Ichigo kindly. "I'm fine"! Answered Lettuce harshly. "Ok then, let's catch up with Mint then. Ok!" Ichigo noticed that something definitely was annoying Lettuce, she was going to find out what it was sooner or later. Ichigo grinned at Lettuce and Lettuce attempted to smile back. Side by side they began to ran back to Cafe Mew Mew.


	2. Still Jealous

Still Jealous

When the girls finally reached Cafe Mew Mew, there was an awkward silence.... "Well, we better get in" said Ichigo breaking the silence. "Uh,..Yeh" replied Lettuce with a quiet voice. As the large doors were open, three figures were waiting at the door. "Ryo, Mint, Pudding"! shouted Ichigo shocked. Lettuce blushed at the sight of Ryo and began to stare at her shoes once again. "Like, where have you been?" questioned Mint sarcastically. "Pudding was bored" moaned Pudding as she jumped to hug Ichigo. "Lettuce.." Lettuce broke from her staring trend and looked straight up at Ryou. "Uh, Yes"! Lettuce replied in an alert voice. "You could have walked faster you know" Lettuce turned back to her shoes as her mouth became salty. "I'm sorry" replied Lettuce in a guilty voice. "Hey Ryou, you don't have to be so...." Slam!

Suddenly the group conversation ended as everyone turned to look to the Cafe doors. "Sorry to barge in, but since I'm done I thought It would be best to come back!?". Zakuro was looking puzzled and wondered why she didn't bother to go shopping "Oh well" sighed Zakuro. "Zakuro" shouted Mint, Pudding and Ichigo. Lettuce was stilled upset by Ryou and was now staring at Ryou. Imagining. Imagining why he was suddenly being nice to Ichigo. At the same time Mint, Pudding, Zakuro and Pudding broke out into a conversation about Zakuro being so lucky and cool. While they didn't notice Ryou also broke into a conversation with Lettuce.

"Lettuce, I didn't mean to upset you" Ryou quietly apologized.

"Uh" Lettuce stuttered at his face for a few seconds, then quickly looked at Zakuro talking happily with Mint, Pudding and Ichigo. Once again, the annoying and disturbing thoughts of Ryou fa-fan-fancying Ichigo was un-believable.

"Lettuce" Her name was echoing in her head, like Ryo was called out to her.

"LET-UCCE"! shouted Ryou. Suddenly Lettuce turned up to Ryou's furious face. Ryo grabbed her arm and stormed out of the room.

Zakuro caught sight of Lettuce being dragged out of the cafe and asked were Lettuce was going.

"It's about her DNA" shouted Ryou trying to cover up the facts that he was dragging Lettuce

"Oh, uh..." Lettuce struggled as she was being dragged out of the room. There was a sudden silence between Zakuro and the conversation. "Well, I guess It's time for my afternoon tea" Mint walked out of the room and into the kitchen, while Ichigo and Pudding began to clean up the tables. "Zakuro, you too" shouted Pudding

"Uh, ...Fine" Zakuro joined in to help clean the tables.

Meanwhile on the stairs Lettuce was being dragged, "Ryou"! Shouted Lettuce pleading him to let go. "Be quite"! added Ryou pulling her. Lettuce eventually gave up and carried on to be dragged. As soon as they were at the top of the stairs Ryou walked towards a door and threw lettuce inside. He locked the door and threw the key under his bed. Lettuce and Ryou were staring eye to eye. The sun began to set through the large windows. Lettuce's eyes searched the room. A thought popped in her head...`Wait a sec, I'm locked in Ryous Room'

. She blushed and turned towards Ryou with an un-certain expression. His nose only an Inch away for hers, her eyes melting into his, his breath pressing against her face. "Lettuce..I really l-lo-love y-you!"


	3. Jealous or Hate?

As Lettuce fell into a deep trance, just looking at Ryou made her heart stop. Lettuce searched his face, what was he thinking thought Lettuce. Lettuce was just in a room, sitting on the floor, one inch away from her crush. What was going to happen? Lettuce just carried on admiring Ryou, at the time Ryou was also in a trance with Lettuce. Ryou lifted his hands and picked up Lettuce, as soft as an angel as delicate as a rose. He walked towards his bed smiling, lightly and carefully he placed Lettuce on his bed. Lettuce began to smile.

Knock Knock! Someone was at the door. "Ryou open the door" guess what, it was Ichigo. Both Ryou and Lettuce jumped up, "Don't worry" Ryou covered lettuce with his thick duvet, he then stood up and began to find the key under his bed. Lettuce was shocked and stayed calm, Ryou finally found the Key and went to open the door. "Ryou, we need your help! You should know that rush hour's at five, Ichigo gave an angry but cute smile.

"Also, where's Lettuce....(Silence, in this silence Lettuce felt scared if she might be found).... Well, hurry up n' find her. Then come and help us would ya" shouted Ichigo as she stomped down the stairs. Ryou and Lettuce puffed out in relief. Ryou ran to his bed and removed the blanket of Lettuce. "Sorry about that" apologized Ryou. "Its..Ok"

Lettuce jumped out of the bed and blushed, "Well, I better go and help them I guess" Lettuce smiled and ran out to help the cafe. Ryou smiled. He was still worried if Ichigo was thinking why he was locked in his room.

Meanwhile Ichigo was taking out a large smelled bind bag breaking into pieces. SP-LUUSH. "Uh-urgh" moaned Ichigo. The bin bag had split, Coffee bags, cheese, Cake and cream was all over Ichigo's uniform. "Aw-uhhh. I washed it this morning as well" Ichigo began to remove the mess from her skirt. Flicking and pinging all the food about. "Well, It's my little Kitty kat" Ichigo jumped in fright and turned around to see.. KISHU!

"Kishu...What are you doing here"? Questioned Ichigo in an uncertain matter. "Just here to say Hi sugar plum" answered Kishu. "Uhhh" Ichigo was grossed out by Kishu, But It also reminded her. It did'nt seem like it, but Ichigo was standing outside Ryou's , the whole time. She didn't know what to feel, Happy for her friend, Angry with Ryou.. Or was she just... Jealous?

"So, I see you have started to admire me Sugar" Kishu was right in front of Ichigo and gave her a slight smack to wake her up. "Uh, Um...Ah! Go away" shouted Ichigo. Kishu quickly backed off, back into the air. "Seriously though, why are you here?" asked Ichigo. Kishu smirked. "Hmph"

"Oh I know,.... MEW MEW STRAWBERRY...METAMOR-R..."!!!!! Kishu held ichgo tightly, it lasted a couple of seconds. Ichigo's thoughts stopped, "Tricked ya Kitty Kat"

"Hey, why you little" Ichigo punched Kishu in the head. "Hey, that hurt" "

"Tmphhhh, Wiener" Ichigo spat out her tongue to Kishu. "Well, at least I got what I wanted.

"Huh"? Ichigo Blushed and looked at the ground.

"Tricked ya again" Kishu bounced back into the air. "See ya later"

Ichigo didn't bother calling Kishu a wiener, for some reason it really did seam the Kishu wanted to hug Her...........


	4. Boyfriends or Aliens

_**Heh he , This chapter is totally random...Also, It is the second last one! Hope you enjoy! ^_^**_

**Boyfriends or Aliens? **

With the Mew's sudden Ignorance to Kishu, he decided to take the chance to snatch a little kiss. Without any movement, Ichigo stood still. Frozen.

"Whao, Did that much effect" wondering Ichigo while walking around her in circles. Suddenly, there was a big bag approaching Kishu. Splu-SPLASH. Although the bag was already broken, it seamed to make a perfect catapult. "Baka" shouted Ichigo in frustration while running back into the cafe.

While attempting to shake of the garbage, he just managed to shout at Ichigo. "Oh, thanks for the food". Kishu's face became pale when he removed a banana skin of his arm.

"Urgh"! Moaned Kishu in horror. Kishu gave one last look at the cafe until he vanished into a portal. Meanwhile Ichigo opened the cafe doors and to her surprise saw Lettuce in front of her. While Lettuce managed just managed to let out a small smile of Embaressement she handed over a small bag to Ichigo. "Umm, Keiichiro said that This one also....." With her sentence un-finished, Ichigo stomped of back to the bins. After Finally realizing that Kishu actually managed to calm her down, a small blush appeared on Ichigo's face.

Do-ump!

Ichigo had thrown the bin bag away, and slammed the lid down. "Baka, I shouldn't be thinking like this." Ichigo patted her face and then marched back through the cafe doors. With the rush hour finally over, Ichigo collapsed onto the nearest chair in exhaustion.

"Well, I say today went well" came a posh voice on the other side of the table, Ichigo looked up to see Mint placing a small cup onto a saucer. "Ah,....Nothing like a good Afternoon tea" bragged Mint.

"Well, seems to me like your always having afternoon tea" moaned Ichigo, her head lying on the table. Mint gave a vicous look and began to drink her tea slowly again, "Hmph!...At least I work" added Mint quickly. Ichigo Suddenly awakened and lifted her head from the table.

"What you w-w-wor........."

"Yaay, party time" came a squeaky voice, It was pudding who interrupted Ichigo's speech. Forgetting about the un-finished conversation, Ichigo stared at Pudding.

"Party?" questioned Ichigo.

"Yeh" came a voice from the corner of the room, Zakura had entered while answering Ichigo's Question.

"Didn't you hear" added Mint

"Lettuce finally got a boyfriend" whispered Pudding.

With hesitation Ichigo asked, "Umm..Who?"

"No one knows, apparently he's smart, cute and cool!" whispered pudding again.

With questions and answers flying across the table, Ichigo was tempted to ask "When did they start going out"? asked Ichigo

"Well......." thought Pudding

"Possibly at least 1......".

Suddenly, the staff door was opened with a horrific creak.......


End file.
